dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon Chaser
Eon Chaser(永遠王イオンチェイサー; Ioncheisā), also known as Eternal King, is the Sacred Gear of Momozono Momoko, the bishop of Alice Berith. A support-type sacred Gear, it has the ability to skip time while maintaining the casuality of everything else sans the user. It was first seem during her first confrontation against Hiroyuki Masaomi. Summary First used against Hiroyuki during their spar, Momoko's sacred Gear showed itself as, if not a powerful, a dangerous weapon if used incorrently. Not only demonstrated a sharp blade by one of the edges on it's basic forms, even users who has total experience with the sacred gear can find themselves over the edge by it's incredible power. Fortunately, after a heated battle, Hiroyuki learned how to control and seal it for a time. Earning Momoko's affection and care. The sacred gear cannot be in use while under the influence of other sacred gears. Appearance In it's physical form, Eon Chaser takes a form of a silver sword with a peculiar victorian watch-shape hilt, with even a silver chain attached to it to better move the massive object. In reality, both the watch's pointers serves as a blade to each opposing side, and they can also move at the user's will. Abilities Eon Chaser's main ability it's of time and casuality control. The Sacred Gear can partly or completely eliminate the effects a certain event in a certain amount of time might cause in a determined period of time, thus allowing the user to break the rules of 'cause and effect'. For exemple, if holy water was to fall on Momoko, she could use her ability to skip that period of time and then, at will, eliminate the part of such event in which the water would fall on her, making it only splash on the floor. During the whole effect of the sacred Gear, Momoko can freely move in a 'over-world' apart from the original timeline, causing a afterimage effect similar to 'Nude descending a Staircase', allowing her to see into the future and the causes a certain effect may cause, descending upon her the decision to erase it or not. It's Balance Breaker: Endless Paradox(零領域(エンドレスパラドックス]; Endoresuparadokkusu) has the ability to cause the inverse: The user can return the user to a state before an effect, thus, maintaining the casuality, for how many times the user wants. For exemple, if the effects caused by a certain event is death, the victim will continuely be revived and die for a unlimited number of times until the user exhausts his or her stamina and energy. Forms Eon Chaser The sacred Gear's standard form, in a shape of a sword with a victorian watch for a hilt. It can use freely it's ability as also serving as a cutting weapon. Balance Breaker: Endless Paradox Eon Chaser's Balance Breaker. It takes a form of a bigger victorian watch, which can also serve as a throwing-disc and a blunt weapon. Trivia * The basic form of the Sacred Gear is based on Aeon's weapon from the game Castlevania: Judgement. * The main ability is based on the same mechanics of the Stand King Crimson, from the JoJo's Bizarre adventures series. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears